


A Letter Changes Everything

by sapphirebluerubyredroses



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, comfort from our space cowboy, more traumatizing for Ryan in a different form, not levi induced this time, one-shot without a sequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebluerubyredroses/pseuds/sapphirebluerubyredroses
Summary: "A sob slipped from his lips as he sat back. Something crinkled beneath his thigh under the comforter, dragging at his attention. Shifting, he tugged an envelope marked with his name in his mother's neat cursive free, staring at the so very familiar letters."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I meant for this to be... more? But it turned out fine anyway. It was just something floating around my head that I needed out.

Ryan sat on the edge of his mother's bed, his head pressed between his knees as the **need** assaulted him. He **needed** to forget. He **needed** to be thrown into oblivion. He **needed** something much stronger than alcohol. He **needed** that high.

He'd felt the old hunger when his father had died, festering within him, whispering to him. He'd been able to resist that whisper, that longing, but now that his mother had died, it was all but screaming at him. It roared at him, creating such a racket while rattling about his head that he couldn't think of anything else. The number was clutched in his fingers, his contact only a comm away. There was nothing left, no safe haven to return to anymore. He would never return to Earth, there would be no home to return to and he kept no home himself.

A sob slipped from his lips as he sat back. Something crinkled beneath his thigh under the comforter, dragging at his attention. Shifting, he tugged an envelope marked with his name in his mother's neat cursive free, staring at the so very familiar letters.

Chin trembling as he swallowed, he carefully ripped open the envelope.

 

Ryan,

I don't know when you will find this, hopefully sooner rather than later.

I am sorry that I have to leave you like this. There was so much I needed

to tell you, that I wanted to tell you, but my time is short and you are not

safe. After what happened to your father, I started doing research of my

own. It was strange the way he died, orchestrated. I have enclosed what

I have been able to find. I hope it assists you. I believe you, about the man

who you claim is innocent. Akmazian is innocent. He is telling the truth of

his framing. I have talked with him. I have made some things very clear to

him, some things concerning you and some things concerning what you

are trying to do for him. He understands my expectations of him. Now

they're coming for me, and I won't be able to run for long, if at all, not

like your father. I am sorry that I have to leave you so soon after your

father, Ryan. Just know that I love you, and your father loves you, and

we're proud of you. Horus will take care of you, he cares for you. Your

father is still alive, and he will keep you safe.

Love, your mother

 

“W-what? What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?” he shouted, the edges screeching out as he curled his fingers into the paper. He knew it wasn't though. The handwriting was an exact replication, the voice so perfectly her own. She'd even provided a signature in crimson ink at the bottom of the page. A sob slipped passed his lips, and he buried his face against his fist. “God, why? Why did this have to happen?”

A knock sounded at the bedroom door, but he could only manage to clench his teeth together. The tears flowed freely, slipping down his face, pattering against the carpet.

The door opened carefully, and closed quietly. “Ryan, we have to go soon. Are you alright? Did you find... Ryan...” Akmazian trailed off as he came to stand in front of him, crouching to get a better look at his face. “Darlin', talk to me. I know you're hurtin'. What else has happened?”

With trembling hands, Ryan held out the letter, his fingers uncurling slowly. Blood was crusted beneath his fingernails, his palms stinging. “M-m-my mother was killed. A-a-a-a-and my f-f-f-father is alive. I-I...”

Akmazian scanned over the letter. A sigh slipped from his lips. Setting the letter on the bedside table, he sat beside Ryan, a modest distance between the pair of them. “Ryan, talk to me. Are you going to be alright?”

Lifting his face from his hands and wiping at the tears on his face, Ryan turned to look at him. “I don't know, I really don't Akmazian. I just-” He choked down a sob, his tears making their tracks once more. “I just don't k-know how I-I'm supposed to re-react. My mother was just k-k-k-k-... and my father is suddenly alive? I don't know. Akmazian, I don't-” The sobs returned, and he buried his face back into his hands.

Akmazian moved closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He pulled him carefully against his chest as if Ryan would shove him away.

He didn't.

“It's my fault. It's my fault that Mom was killed and its my fault that they tried to kill Dad. Everything has been my fault so far.” His shoulders shuddered and his body shook violently. He leaned heavily into Akmazian, pressing his face into his chest. “It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault...”

Pushing back enough to hold Ryan's chin gently in his hand, he said sternly, “This is not your fault, darlin'. You're parents made their decisions. Those people will go after anyone they can get their hands on. Nothing is your fault.” He pulled him back into his arms, holding him against his chest tightly. “Nothing is your fault, Ryan. If anything, it's mine. I will take the blame for everything. I was the one who dragged you into this. This was not your fault.”

“It wasn't your fault either, Akmazian,” Ryan whispered, his fingers tightening in the back of his suit jacket, the jacket the was just a little tight across the shoulders because it had been his. They were silent for a long moment. The shudder of Ryan's shoulders turned from that of grief to that of laughter.

Startled, Akmazian tried to pull back to look down at the pink haired doctor, but Ryan held him in place. “How did this even happen? My father dies, and then my mother tells me he's alive in **a letter** just before she dies. That sounds exactly like my mother. I swear to god. I swear to-” The sobs returned, and he let his words die in his mouth.

…..

“You two were in there for a while,” Dr. Urvidian murmured solemnly, nursing a virgin cocktail. He sighed, setting it on a table, and turning his back on it.

Jane glared accusingly at Akmazian, her hand reaching out to pull Ryan from his grasp. “What did you say to him? His face is red, his eyes are bloodshot. He's been crying.”

“He didn't do anything, Jane,” Ryan protested, sliding her hand from his wrist. “I found this.” Handing the letter and its accompanying documents to Dr. Urvidian, he watched him read over them. “Those documents are going to end this whole situation. When its over with, we're going to find my father.”

Dr. Urvidian glanced up at him. “You don't want to find him any sooner?”

Ryan inhaled deeply, holding it for several heartbeats. “I do, that's honestly all I want to do right now, but... he'll be safer until everything is said and done. If I could, I'd hide all of you and do this on my own, but I can't. I'm going to need your help to finish this. I want Ak- ...Robin's name cleared as soon as possible.”

“We'll do our best, and then we'll find your father,” Dr. Urvidian told him, holding the papers back out to him.

“I'm in. I'll do anything. This sounds fun anyway,” Jane added with a shrug, grinning.

They all looked to Levi who blinked back at them. “What?”

“Are you in or not?” Jane asked sternly, her eyes promising him pain if his answer was wrong.

“Oh, of course. Yes. Yes, I will do what I can.”

“We start when we return to EOS 10. For now, enjoy the... enjoy the wake.” Pressing the heel of his palm to his eyes, he turned from them. He pulled Akmazian with him, his fingers threaded through the other man's belt loops.

Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Not into men my ass. It took them long enough.”

“Far too long,” Dr. Urvidian agreed.

 


End file.
